


The Great Supervillain Costume Party

by Vixen13



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comedy, Costume Kink, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Identity Reveal, M/M, One Shot, Party, Pining, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Prompt fic:Tony throws a Halloween party and Peter shows up in a sexy costume.I missed Halloween so this is just a costume party. lolhttp://spideypool-prompts.tumblr.com/post/152546538650/prompt-108





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at one shots. I'm sorry. I'm trying. Practice makes perfect. But look at this! It's not an AU! WOOHOO! Praise me! lol
> 
> I have links at the bottom to all the random supervillain costumes I mentioned. I worked hard to figure out each outfit people would pick. lol Hope you enjoy that.

It had been Clint’s idea, blurting it out as a joke that he steadily became more invested in. When Tony realized that Clint was trying to go through with it, Tony took over the project. His reasoning was that nobody could throw a party like him. Especially a superhero party that required extra security.

So it was, Tony was hosting The Great Supervillain Costume Party. The basic theme was that each superhero picked one their own supervillains to dress up as. Whichever was their favorite. Steve had loudly argued that it was a bad idea and would only bring trouble down on their heads.

That was until Steve started being contacted constantly from various supervillains, asking (and threatening) him to dress as them. It seemed the supervillain community was absolutely in love with the idea and flattered if chosen by their respective hero. It wasn’t long before everyone, even the average joe, was talking about the party.

At that point Kingpin declared that since he had so many fingers in so many pots (and because he was so perfect), everyone would end up dressing as him. He thanked them and then decreed that nobody was allowed to dress as him. Instead, he would lay down rules and open a gambling pool amongst the villains. Dr. Doom followed up with his own statement that he was too popular and joined Kingpin in setting up the wagers.

No villain was allowed to coerce or threaten their hero into dressing as them. If they did, the hero could contact Kingpin who would “take them out of the running” and keep all the money they fronted for their bet. After that, Steve stopped getting so many calls. Not to say that there weren’t a few villains who wouldn’t try threats anyways, what with all the money involved, but it helped to settle everyone down.

Deadpool had tried to make bets _and_ attend the party which he was told by everyone he was not allowed to do. Tony was very adamant that Deadpool was _not_ invited, which only made Deadpool officially choose to attend the party. Not that Tony’s complaints could do much. If Deadpool wanted to attend, he would find a way in.

Peter considered going as J. Jonah Jameson for the pure comedic value of it, but decided it would inflate the man’s ego too much. So he decided to go as the Lizard since he really liked Dr. Connors and thought it would be a good way to show he still supported the man’s need to regain his humanity. Since none of Spider-man’s villains knew his secret identity, he was pretty confident none of them would be able to threaten him into choosing anyone else. However, something very important had slipped his mind.

Not only did Spider-man have _one_ villain that knew who Peter was, that villain was Peter’s ex. An ex who never missed an opportunity for a heist since all odds were bet against her in the gambling pool. So when a woman scorned shows up on your doorstep with an outfit all ready to go, you just can’t say no.

On the only upside, Peter’s outfit was quite authentic since it came from the source. On the downsides: The damn thing had a zipper right down the middle of his chest. What kind of a design was that? Also, it was _far_ more clingy that his own already tightly fitting suit. Worse yet, Felicia couldn’t stand Peter’s lack of figure and had laced up a tight corset underneath to help give him an appropriate shape.

Felicia’s mask was too revealing for Peter’s tastes, so he had his regular Spider-man mask under it, which only proved to make him look all the more ridiculous. However, it did allow the long white haired wig to fit smoothly on top of his head. The choker necklace felt way too tight, and Peter fretted at it constantly only to find it loose enough to fit his entire fist under. Just his nerves, it seemed.

Thankfully, Felicia had sensible footwear which meant he wouldn’t have to suffer the embarrassment of walking around in heels. The puffs of white fur on his arms and legs complementing the shiny black latex was embarrassment enough.

Peter had covered himself completely in a baggy hoodie and sweatpants on his way to the party and took them off in a bathroom at Avenger’s Tower. This left him staring at his far too revealing costume. The next time he threw Black Cat into a wall and webbed her up for the police, he wouldn’t feel a tad bit guilty about it.

Outside people were in an uproar still over Thor. The Asgardian had shown up as Loki, to no one’s surprise. In fact, nobody had even bet against Loki, much to the villain’s dismay. But Thor in Loki’s outfit, when the two were of such different builds and appearance, had been a hilarious sight to see. The hashtag “Thorki” was trending on Twitter with plenty of cellphone shots to accompany it provided by the other heroes.

“I am a popular tag with the hashes!” Thor proclaimed loudly. “Friend Tony! Look!” At least Thor was enjoying the attention.

Peter sighed and gripped the edge of the sink as he stared at his reflection. Thor was currently hogging all the spotlight, but there was no way that would continue once Peter walked out there. Yet, staying here only delayed the inevitable. And acting shy about it would only make it worse.

Clacking the sharpened points of the gloves against the porcelain of the sink, Peter made a decision. He would just have to work it. After being around Black Cat/Felicia for so long, Peter could do a decent imitation. Nobody would ever dare laugh at her, the way she strutted around with such confidence and power. Taking a deep breath, Peter stood up and rolled his shoulders back.

“Time to strut.” He told himself and exited the bathroom.

Placing one foot in front of the other, balancing mostly on the balls of his feet, and swinging his hips, Peter made his way into the middle of the party. His entrance did not go unnoticed. People started whooping and whistling immediately. Everyone’s phones were snapping pictures as fast as they could.

 _Oh good. It’ll be documented for all time._ Peter whined in his head, but he didn’t let it show. Instead, he flipped his fake hair back, placed one hand on his hip, and posed. People were eating it up.

Tony was the first one to finally try to strike up decent conversation. He walked around Peter with his eyebrows raised. “I take it you were blackmailed.”

“Please tell me I’m not the only one.”

“You’re not.” Tony grinned, taking a sip of his drink. That was when Peter noticed his costume.

“Are dressed as the Winter Soldier? Are you _trying_ to piss off Steve?”

“What? This means he’s my favorite. It’s a compliment!”

Peter just shook his head and sighed. “Where is Steve, anyways?”

“Getting changed. I told him he was not allowed to dress as world hunger.”

That caused Peter to snort and facepalm at the same time. “He would.”

“What up, bitches! - I mean, bubs!” That voice was undeniably Deadpool.

They both turned to see the newcomer enter the room. Deadpool also wore his mask, but was otherwise dressed as Wolverine. Peter just shook his head at that and Tony cursed fluently about how his security staff had failed him.

“Leave him be, Tony. We can tranq him if he gets too rowdy.”

“You’re too soft on him.” Tony muttered.

As usual, Deadpool was talking a mile a minute, only pausing to high five Thor and scream “Hashtag Thorki!” with the god. However, when he caught a glimpse of Peter’s costume, he did a doubletake and froze in muted shock for a solid two minutes.

“We should dress you up more often.” Tony said, impressed.

“Thankfully, I am not Spider-man right now, so I can do this.” Peter held up his middle finger blatantly in front of Tony who only laughed in response.

“ _Baby Boy_!” Deadpool finally broke his silence and ran over to Peter, skidding to a stop a little too close. Deadpool made grabby hands as he looked the costume up and down, but didn’t touch. “Am I in heaven?”

Maybe it was the costume that allowed Peter to feel a little less inhibited, but he couldn’t resist playing the part. He ran one sharp nail up the underside of Deadpool’s chin slowly, ending with a quick flick of his finger. “You are now.” He purred.

As if Deadpool had turned into an actual cartoon, he wobbled side to side dramatically as he collapsed onto the floor. Peter smirked. That shouldn’t have been that much fun. Twirling around, he sashayed off to find something to drink from the buffet table.

Peter ran into Natasha there who he almost didn’t recognize in her silver body suit made to look like metal slats and what appeared to be just the hood part of a cloak wrapped around her head. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that person before.

“Who are you dressed as?” Peter asked.

“Iron Maiden. She tried to kill me once. She was pretty good and I always rather liked her outfit. Also, I figured her name would annoy Tony.”

Peter grinned. “Did it?”

“Of course it did.” She smirked and then fixed the placement of Peter’s hair. “I like that you’re working this. Most men would have a fit over dressing as a woman.”

“Thanks…” Peter was glad his mask was still down to hide his blush. Natasha’s praise was misplaced considering this was blackmail along with false confidence.

Looking around the room in order to change the subject, Peter caught sight of Hawkeye and frowned. “Is he even dressed up?”

Natasha glanced over at Clint. “Oh, yes. As Trick Shot.”

“Another archer who wears purple and black?”

“Pretty much.”

“I feel like that’s cheating.”

“Pretty much.”

Finally Steve walked back into the room sporting an outrageous glued on mustache. “Eet is me! Bartoc!” Tony ended up doubled over in laughter, tears in his eyes. He was probably a little drunk.

“Of course I hate Wolverine more than you, Tasky!”

Peter looked over to where Deadpool was inching closer to the buffet as he argued with someone on the phone.

“But I’m making a statement! I need the world to know of our rivalry!”

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she watched Deadpool not too subtly scoot closer to Peter. “Good luck shaking that one off.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah.” He rolled his mask up to his nose in order to take a sip of his drink.

“Listen, I gotta go, bye!”

Thanks to his super hearing, Peter caught the person on the other end of the line still ranting as Deadpool hung up the phone. The merc stashed the phone away and slid up next to Peter by the table. He pointed at the plate of cheese cubes.

“You mind passing me one, Spidey?”

Smirking, Peter impaled one on the end of a claw and then held his finger up in front of Deadpool’s face. He really shouldn’t be encouraging this, but after years of Spidey-booty comments and shameless flirting, Peter couldn’t help enjoying the opportunity to get the upper hand. Deadpool seemed completely floored every time Peter did anything. In fact, the man was staring at the cheese cube with enough intensity that Peter expected it to explode at any moment.

Slowly, Deadpool lifted his mask up enough to eat then carefully bent forward, opening his mouth. They were staring at each other in a game of chicken, trying to see who would back down first. Peter wanted to, he really did, but he couldn’t abide losing this game so he stood his ground. Finally, Deadpool set his teeth into the sides of the cube and pulled it off Peter’s claw before rolling it into his mouth.

What Peter couldn’t explain was why his breathing had picked up at that. He shouldn’t be getting flustered over Deadpool. That was world’s worst idea. _I really need to get laid._

“So, you like cats?” Deadpool awkwardly tried to make conversation.

“Do you?” Peter purred. _What is happening to me?! Stop flirting!_

Deadpool grinned, flashing bright white teeth at Peter. “Oh, yes. I love me some lap cats. I could pet them for hours.”

Peter’s imagination went into overdrive. He swallowed hard and did his best to remain in character. “You have to win a cat’s trust in order for them to sit in your lap.”

Suddenly, Deadpool was in Peter’s personal bubble. He dropped his voice low enough that only Peter’s enhanced hearing caught it over all the noise in the room. “And if I earn that trust?”

Peter’s mouth went dry and he tried to swallow. He wanted to step back, but also didn’t want to look intimidated so he stood his ground. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“I don’t do casual.” The words were blurted out of Peter’s mouth before he could stop them. He tensed, not at all sure of what he’d just done.

Deadpool tilted his head to one side, leaning the tiniest bit closer into Peter’s space. “I can give you a forever home, Baby Boy.”

“I…” Peter was at a complete and utter loss of what to do.

“You don’t think I’m serious.”

“You’re never serious.”

“You know that ain’t true, Spidey. How long have we teamed up together?”

“Fine.” Once upon a time, Felicia had run her claws lightly down Peter’s cheek and leaned in close to whisper two words. “Woo me.” Peter said, their noses almost touching. With that, he walked off.

For the next hour, Peter mingled. He got a lot of compliments on how well done his costume was along with a lot of conciliatory pats on the shoulder for his circumstances in wearing it. Tony had one of the TVs in the room showing a live Twitter feed about the party and everyone was enjoying the random comments scrolling across the screen. Peter’s picture was primarily retweeted with the hashtag “me too” indicating how many people enjoyed Black Cat’s outfit.

In the meantime, Wade had created an edible sculpture from the buffet table in the shape of Spider-man’s symbol. He had made multiple donations to charity and then tagged the information so they showed up in the Twitter feed. He refilled Peter’s drink multiple times, and even offered to get something for other people. Most of all, he didn’t damage or destroy any of Tony’s things.

When Wade was on all fours, helping clean up a spill someone had made, Natasha finally worked her way back over to Peter. “You’re gonna have to take responsibility for that. His mood isn’t stable enough to back out of whatever deal you made.”

“Why do you think I made a deal?” Peter asked nervously.

“No way he’s doing that without motivation.”

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I may have gotten carried away.”

Natasha slipped him a key card in a way that nobody else would notice. “Then I suggest fixing it.” With that, she moved on to talk to someone else.

Locking himself in a private room with Deadpool was the last thing Peter wanted to do, but Natasha was right. He couldn’t issue a challenge like that and not only back out on the deal, but refuse to acknowledge Deadpool’s effort. That would be a blow to anyone’s ego, especially the fragile one Deadpool had.

Squaring his shoulders, Peter walked over to Deadpool. “You stare at my ass any harder and it’s going to light on fire.”

“It’s okay. I have a hose to put it out.”

Peter crinkled his nose at that. “Ew.” Deadpool just laughed. After a moment, Peter finally took the next step. “Follow me?” He started walking, not bothering to look and see if Deadpool was coming.

In the hallway, Peter pulled out the card and checked the room number. This whole level was full of dorms for the various Avengers that would stay from time to time. There were always plenty that were unoccupied. He made his way to the right room and entered it, leaving the door open behind him. He heard it shut after Deadpool walked in after. Peter didn’t turn around.

“Tonight was the first time I’d ever felt so confident in my ability to flirt back. You hijacked that feeling by turning so serious on me.”

There was a long pause before Deadpool gave a soft and defeated, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Peter sighed. “This conversation has been a long time in coming anyways.”

“Look, Spidey, I get it. You’re not interested. And who can blame you? I mean my ugly mug-”

“Stop!” Peter snapped, whirling around. “This has nothing to do with your face, or the rest of your skin in general.”

“You don’t have to pull your punches, Baby Boy.”

“Take off your mask.”

Deadpool stiffened. “Why?”

“Take it off or the conversation ends now, and I assume you’re turning me down forever since you only wanted a one night stand.”

“That’s not true!”

“Then take it off.”

There was a very long and heavy silence. Peter was sure that at any time Deadpool would go running from the room. When the tension finally built to a point that the choker on Peter’s neck felt like it was suffocating him again, Deadpool finally spoke.

“I can’t.” It came out as a broken whisper.

Peter walked forward purposefully. He reached up and Deadpool grabbed his wrists. The grip was light and he didn’t try to stop Peter, so Peter continued to move his hands up. Gripping the bottom of the mask, he pulled it up and off, finally revealing the skin beneath in all its mangled glory. For a moment, they just stared at each other.

“I’ve never dated a guy before.” Peter admitted quietly, his arms falling back to his sides.

Deadpool’s eyes went comically wide. “That’s the first thing out of your mouth?!”

Peter shrugged. “It’s relevant.”

Lifting a shaky hand, Deadpool let his fingers trail along the curve of Peter’s side. “Holy shit, you’re wearing a corset, aren’t you?”

“I was forced. Don’t get used to it.”

“Am I allowed to get used to you out of a corset?”

“Are you going to run away?”

“What?”

“Are you going to make me attached to you and then disappear for half a year because I was late meeting up with you for tacos?”

Deadpool looked away. “That was only one time.”

“There are other scenarios I can mention.”

“Do you just want a relationship so you don’t feel guilty about a one night stand? Are you just trying to let me get it out of my system so I’ll leave?”

“And will you be over it once you get it out of your system?” Peter argued back.

“Baby Boy, I get more obsessed the longer I indulge. Why do you think I eat so many tacos?”

“You’re saying you’ll be as devoted to me as you are to tacos?”

“Probably more. Like, suffocatingly more.”

“Deal.”

“What?!” Deadpool looked into the eyes of Peter’s mask in complete shock. “Did you just agree to date?”

“You got a problem with that?”

Deadpool’s mouth opened and closed multiple times as he searched for words before he finally said. “Mask.”

There was another drawn out pause before Peter finally reached up and pulled off both masks, letting the wig fall to the floor with them. Deadpool studied Peter’s face for so long, he felt every last bit of the blush that bloomed bright and overwhelming on his face.

“Wow…” Deadpool whispered.

“Peter.”

“Wade.”

Peter smiled. “I always wanted blue eyes.”

“No… Yours are perfect the way they are.”

Apparently, it was entirely possible for Peter to blush harder. “What now?”

In response, Wade slowly bent forward, tilting his head to the side. Peter closed his eyes and forced himself not to move. Their first kiss was chaste, stiff, and awkward. Their second kiss was lingering and cautious. Their third was animalistic.

Again, it must have been the influence of the suit, but within a few minutes, Peter had his legs wrapped around Wade’s waist and his arms wrapped around the merc’s head. They kissed with an intensity that showed how long this tension between them had been building. Wade was also indulging in a two handed grip on the anatomy he’d so been longing to grope. Peter was mildly concerned about the bruises that might form on his ass.

It was a good fifteen minutes into their kissing and groping session that Wade went for the zipper on Peter’s costume. Since Peter was burning up by this point, he was dying to shed the thing. Yet at the same time it was a promise of something more. They broke apart as the fabric loosened around his torso, the both of them gasping for breath.

Peter slowly put his feet back on the floor and took a small step back. Wade just waited in silence for what Peter wanted to do. Finally, Peter pulled his arms out of the sleeves and turned around. “Get me out of this damn thing.”

It should have come as no surprise that Wade was adept at unlacing corsets, but Peter was impressed all the same. His first full breath out of the thing was bliss. Wade chuckled at that. “Makes you appreciate breathing from your diaphragm, doesn’t it?”

“I don’t know how you go around fighting in these things.”

“Practice!”

The heavy fabric flumped to the floor along with Peter’s gloves. He turned back around, the rest of the suit dangling low around his waist. Wade’s eyes roamed over Peter hungrily.

“You’re every bit as delicious looking as I thought you’d be.”

“I… I don’t think I’m ready to… Yet…”

Wade ran warm hands across Peter’s bare torso. “I said I wanted to pet you. Let me worship you. That’s all I want for right now.”

Peter let out a shaky breath. “Alright…”

So Wade set to work, running hands over every last inch of Peter’s exposed skin, learning all that he could from Peter’s reactions. When he went to slide his hands down into the last remains of clinging fabric, Peter didn’t protest. Bit by bit, Wade removed the last of Peter’s clothing and then explored all the skin that was available. All except Peter’s swollen cock that bounced with need as he watched Wade.

Nipping and biting his way up one thigh, Wade looked up from his position on his knees. “Can I taste you?”

The breath flew out of Peter in a rush. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The next moment Wade’s tongue was exploring all of Peter’s most private areas. He moaned, hands flying forward to grip at Wade’s head convulsively.

“You’re still dressed as Wolverine.” Peter randomly noted.

Wade chuckled and started stripping off random bits of his costume while his mouth stayed busy. Peter’s legs were shaking. He didn’t know if he could remain standing through all of this. And weren’t things going too fast?

“We should have gone on a date first.” Peter breathed. His mouth just couldn’t shut up.

“I’ll make it up to you, Baby Boy.” Wade promised before he swallowed Peter whole.

A shout was ripped from Peter at the feel of Wade’s warm mouth enveloping him. He had thought about this, about what it would be like, but would always pretend later that he never had. Now it was happening and Wade was everything Peter had imagined and more.

Wade was showing off his abilities, sexual and super alike. He never once came up for air and was able to deepthroat Peter the entire time. Swallowing around Peter’s length in rhythmic pulses. Peter’s legs gave out and Wade caught the man, lowering Peter slowly to his knees all while bending over to maintain the thrusting movements of his throat.

“Ah! Wade… I’m close. Please.” Peter curled himself around Wade, arms gripping tightly to those broad shoulders.

It wasn’t long before Peter was shouting his release, pouring down Wade’s throat who took it all easily. When Peter was finally spent, Wade sat up and wrapped them around each other in a tangle of limbs, Wade supporting most of Peter’s exhausted weight.

“You’re really good at that.” Peter whispered.

Wade grinned broadly. “You flatter me, good sir.”

“I don’t normally do this kind of thing.”

“I think I know that better than anyone.” Wade said wryly.

“Would you hate it if I just wanted normal? Outside the masks, at least.”

“Domestic bliss?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m into that. It’s my top fetish.”

Peter all but giggled. “Then I’m glad our kinks line up.”

Something suddenly seemed to occur to Wade. “Hey, Petey… Why tonight of all nights?”

“Mm… Just something Natasha said that got me thinking about things. She slipped me the keycard for the room.”

“That little…”

Pulling back, Peter gave Wade a confused look. “What?”

“There’s another pot going around the heroes about who would hook up with who tonight. She was the only one who bid Spideypool. I mean, me and everyone else bet the sure thing with Stony.”

Maybe, if Peter weren’t still humming with endorphins, he would have been angry at Natasha for setting this up. However, she probably had just intended for it to _look_ like a hook-up with the added benefit of clearing the air between two friends. Little did she know…

Peter sighed. “Nobody told me about that. I would have bid.”

“Really? You don’t seem like the gambling sort.”

“I’m not… But I’m not exactly rolling in money. I could have done a sure thing bid.”

“You should demand a cut of the profits from your spider cousin in there.”

“Ha! Yeah, I should.”

“How about Italian?”

“Huh?”

“For our date.”

“No Mexican?”

“Well, I gotta think outside the box if I’m gonna woo you, and you like Italian.”

Peter buried his face in Wade’s neck so the man couldn’t see his blush. He was insanely flattered that Wade had remembered something so insignificant. Peter didn’t know why it mattered so much, but it did. Maybe he was already suffering from the puppy love stage.

“Italian sounds good.” Peter’s muffled voice responded. “Civilian clothes.”

“Done and done! Hey, do you have a preference in butt plugs?”

“Waaade.” Peter groaned.

“Whaaat? Relevant question. Ya know, for the third date.”

Peter found himself smiling, despite the topic of conversation. It was clear he was already a goner. He supposed he needed to thank Natasha and Felicia at some point. They had been the catalyst for the change in his and Wade’s relationship.

Sometimes change was good.

 

~*~

 

I received fanart of this fic for my birthday!!! WOOOOO! Take a look at it!

 

This is done by the wonderful Spaz, blog found here:  
https://spazkittyx3.tumblr.com/post/162163238793/happy-birthday-thatvixenchick

(I have spoken to this artist, discussed this with them, have permission from them to show this picture, have permission to talk about this picture, have permission to note and link to the artist who drew it, and am in continuous contact with this artist. Thank you.)

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the costumes mentioned (and a picture of that one guy I mentioned):
> 
> [Taskmaster](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/6/6c/Tony_Masters_\(Earth-30847\).jpg/revision/latest?cb=20110224062615)  
> [Iron Maiden](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/4/4b/Iron_Maiden_\(by_George_Perez\).jpg/revision/latest?cb=20080604190805)  
> [Trick Shot](http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/bartonbarney1.jpg)  
> [Bartoc the Leaper](http://www.herosandwich.net/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/FNF-BatrocAvengers3.jpg)  
> [Black Cat](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/disney/images/9/90/Black_Cat-Classic-iOS.png/revision/latest?cb=20150412172324)  
> [Side note](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e3/6f/c4/e36fc44cc5e6816b28ca65aa67329680.jpg) This popped up in my google image search and HOT DAMN!
> 
> [Wolverine Deadpool](http://i2.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/000/968/668/616.png) Here's an extra little something. XD
> 
>  
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
